The invention relates to weights. More particularly, the invention relates to fluid-filled weights, and even more particularly, to fluid-filled weights suited for maintaining the correct orientation of an element attached to the weight such as a sprayer or sprinkler in an irrigation system, and a method of using such.
Weights, including metal weights for weighting down sprinkler heads used in irrigation systems are known. Known prior art devices include the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,525 B1 to Santiesteban et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,073 B1 to Good et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,116 to Broyhill
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,095 to Humphrey
Known weights have all been found to be unsuitable, and to have many drawbacks, particularly weights for use in irrigation systems.
It is an object of the invention to provide a weight which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weight which is easier to use than prior art devices.
A further object of the invention is to provide a weight which is lightweight for achieving savings in manufacturing and shipping costs, yet which is suitable for its intended purpose.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weight that does not rust in use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a weight, such as a fluid-filled weight, which automatically assumes its desired weight, such as its desired service weight and its desired orientation, in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weight which is sufficiently heavy to maintain an object to be weighted, such as an irrigation sprinkler head, in a desired orientation, even under windy conditions, yet which is lightweight for shipping.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a weight which has a high fluid-filled to unfilled weight ratio.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weight for use in irrigation systems which is sufficiently heavy so that it weights down sprinkler heads in a series of adjacent sprinkler heads in an irrigation system, yet without having such a large cross sectional area that wind would tend to blow adjacent weights and associated sprinkler heads into each other and damage the sprinkler head on the end of drop hoses in such sprinkler irrigation systems, for example.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weight which is lightweight for transportation and installation in a sprinkler system, yet which automatically assumes the desired operational weight after installation in the irrigation system when the water has been turned on and the irrigation water automatically fills the weight, and which likewise maintains sufficient water in the water-filled weight so that when the water has been turned off when the irrigation system is not irrigating, the weights do not blow around sufficiently in the wind so as to strike adjacent weights and become damaged, or so as to allow associated sprinkler heads to become damaged.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a lightweight weight which is easy to manufacture, environmentally friendly, has a long service life, is easily put in place, such as being readily attached to irrigation lines, when in use in irrigation systems, which can be used outdoors, and which has a long useful life even when used continuously outdoors.
In summary, the weight according to the invention may include a body having inner and outer walls that define a chamber for being filled with a fluid, such as water. An inlet into the chamber is configured for being connected to a fluid supply, and for directing a portion of a liquid, such as water, into the chamber, in use. In that manner, the fluid chamber fills to a desired amount, in use, and achieves the desired useful weight. A further portion of the water which is not directed into the chamber is exited to an outlet which may be connected to a sprinkler head, for example, when used in irrigation systems. Thanks to the configuration of the weight, the weight can be made of lightweight material, filled automatically after installation in line with a water supply, and even maintains a desired water volume after the water flow has been turned off, to maintain a desired service weight. The weight may also be configured to maintain a desired orientation of a device attached to it, such as a sprinkler head in a irrigation system.
Relative terms such as up, down, left, and right, are for convenience only and are not intended to be limiting.